


Imagine

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: After All This Time [DS9 AU] [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Mpreg, au where cardassians lay eggs, just liked the thought of Ziyal having an older bajoran half-sibling so heres something about it, trans!Naprem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Prequel to my fic,After All This Time.And when the Prefect had taken a personal interest in her as her child grew inside of him, she’d promised herself to never mention him, afraid that he would get jealous. She thought of Linaan often, and Gul Dukat-Skrain, he’d insisted she call him.She feared that Skrain might decide to get rid of him and his mother, so her attention would only be on him, only be on their unborn child.





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> well here's some invalid content because i cant stop thinking about my 'ziyal has a half-sibling who genuinely cares about her and is there for her' AU and also. i love Naprem and wanted to take a shot at my own version of her. shes tall and trans and doesnt really have too much faith in the prophets  
> decided to make naprem trans because the thought of dukat laying an egg is hilarious and also because the Only way I can imagine her genuinely falling in love w Dukat like he Claims is if it’s because she can’t help but fall in love w him since he’s carrying her child

**Imagine**

Naprem traced the ridges around Gul Dukat’s eyes, and wondered how she kept getting herself into these kinds of situations. Of course, becoming the comfort woman of the Prefect of Bajor wasn’t something she had ever experienced before, but accidentally getting someone she wasn’t supposed to be romantically involved with pregnant was something she had done three times now. Her first lover had died before the child was born from complications, so she was only a mother to one child, now.

There was a pang in her heart as she thought about her son and his mother, her little Linaan and beloved Ceri. Linaan would soon turn ten, and she lamented the fact that she had hardly been there for him, might never get to be there for him again. At least, she comforted herself with, he would have their family imprint on his d’ja pagh, to remember her by. Ceri had grown to hate her by the time she was taken, but she wouldn’t deny the boy the right to know about his sire.

“Linaan…” she let herself whisper. She hadn’t spoken the boy’s name since she was taken away to Terok Nor. Fear had gripped her core when the Prefect had asked her if she had any family she wanted to help, and she’d lied to his face that she only wanted to help an old friend and the woman’s son. They were like her only family, she’d said.

And when the Prefect had taken a personal interest in her as her child grew inside of him, she’d promised herself to never mention him, afraid that he would get jealous. She thought of Linaan often, and Gul Dukat-

 _Skrain_ , he’d insisted she call him.

She feared that Skrain might decide to get rid of him and his mother, so her attention would only be on him, only be on their unborn child.

Ceri’s pregnancy had been a bit difficult, and she’d never seemed to stop sneezing some days. Skrain had been violently ill after the first few weeks, unable to keep anything down. He’d been freezing, too weak to move without considerable help from her. And even as the weeks went by, he still found himself weakened and miserable. Naprem wished she could tell the doctor that was treating him that there was a reason he was so sick, that it was just how it was in her bloodline, but she couldn’t. There was no way the woman would keep it a secret from the Prefect, and she couldn’t risk Skrain hearing her.

If the child survived to term, survived past birth, she wondered if it would be like Linaan. He was a sweet boy, curious and happy. He’d been her shining light in the work camp, had always put on a brave face for the three of them and tried to cheer them up when they were sad. He’d looked so much like Ceri when he furrowed his brows and told her there was no use sulking when one could be thanking the prophets that they were all alright and had food and drink.

So maybe they wouldn’t be like him. Whatever they’d be like, she was sure she would love them. How could she not? They would be her child, even if they had grey skin and scales, just as much as Linaan was with his beautiful brown skin and nose ridges that matched her own.

Skrain mumbled something in his sleep, and shifted, moving to be even more on top of her. His head settled against her throat, the Cardassian unconsciously seeking out more warmth. She stroked his hair, and found herself imagining that he was Ceri, fallen asleep on top of her after they snuck out and walked somewhere no one could see them. But Skrain’s hair, fine, straight feathers, were nothing like Ceri’s bouncy, tight curls, and the vision didn’t stick.

She wished she could see her family again, sent a silent prayer to gods she had never had faith in that they were safe, that they were getting the extra rations she’d requested for her old friend’s family.

Perhaps, and what an indulgent thought as she lowered her hand down to the slight swell of Skrain’s belly, Linaan would be able to meet his sibling. If it survived, if he survived. Deep in her core, however, she didn’t believe that would ever happen.

Still, it was nice to imagine.

-

“I miss our mother, Linaan.”

“So do I, Ziyal.” He reached over to squeeze her hand. “So do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @oblio-k and @tinybibmpreg


End file.
